Darth Vowrawn
Darth Vowrawn is a male Pureblood Dark Lord of the Sith and one of twelve to serve on the Imperial Dark Council in the times of the Great Galactic War. Vowrawn is a supporting character in the Sith Warrior storyline, and a minor character in the Sith Inquisitor storyline in Star Wars: The Old Republic, a minor character in the expansion Knights of the Fallen Empire, he later returns as a supporting ally/major antagonist in the expansion Onslaught. He was voiced by Christopher Godwin. History Opposing Darth Baras During the Galactic War, Vowrawn was one of the members of the Dark Council that opposed the ascendance of Darth Baras. This was especially the case when Baras claimed to had held the title of Voice of the Emperor. When he learned that Darth Baras was being aided by a Force being known as the Entity, who was being kept chained under powerful enchantments, he concluded that the only way he'd be able to defeat Baras to free this dark spirit. Assisting the Emperor's Wrath When war was restarted with the Galactic Republic, Vowrawn was in charge of Imperial efforts on Corellia where he managed to hide his presence within the Incorporation Islands. Secretly, he was also there to remove significant and vulnerable pillars of Darth Baras' power base that were situated on the planet. As Darth Baras began sending assassins to eliminate Vowrawn and stop him from achieving his goal, he set up a group of Sith Lords loyal to him as protection from them. When Darth Baras' former apprentice, the new Emperor's Wrath, arrived on Corellia to assist Vowrawn, he believed that the Sith was part of his enemy's ruse to assassinate him. When the Wrath managed to fight through all of Vowrawn's protectors except for Qet, Vowrawn revealed himself to them. At first not believing the Wrath to be his ally, he quickly changed his mind when the Wrath saved him from being killed by an assassin sent by Baras. Knowing he could trust them now, he revealed his knowledge of Baras' support on the planet and told the Wrath to eliminate them in order to weaken Baras' support on the Dark Council. Once the Wrath accomplished this, Vowrawn brought them to the Entity's location so they can release her and truly cripple Baras' plans. However, before he could free her, Lord Draahg ambushed them and imprisoned Vowrawn in a death field. Fortunately, The Wrath managed to kill Draahg and release Vowrawn. Before performing the ritual to free the Entity, he had her confirm that Baras is viewing what has transpired through her, guessing that he must be twisting with fury. With Baras severely weakened, it was the time to finally expose him as the false Voice. Returning to Korriban, Vowrawn, arriving "fashionably late", authorized the Emperor's Wrath's entry into the Dark Council chamber in order to ensure the final confrontation between Master and apprentice. Vowrawn urged his fellow Dark Councilors to stay their hand as they were all victims of a ruse perpetrated by Baras. In turn, Baras tried to make Vowrawn to be making a desperate attempt out of greed or jealousy and called on the Dark Council to assist him in destroying his former apprentice, promising that the Emperor will inform him of Vowrawn's fate. Nonetheless, the Dark Council acknowledged the Wrath being supported by Vowrawn and allowed the Emperor's Wrath to duel Darth Baras. After the Wrath defeated and killed Baras, Vowrawn, speaking on behalf of the Council, declared that the Wrath has free reign and is answerable only to the Emperor. Ascension of Darth Nox Sometime afterwards, Vowrawn was present for Darth Thanaton's appeal for the execution of his rival, Lord Kallig. However, the latter interrupted the appeal. The Dark Council, curious to see why Thanaton had been unable to kill his rival, allowed them to finish their Kaggath before them. When Kallig succeeded in overpowering Thanaton, Vowrawn joined the other present Dark Councillors to observe the humiliated Dark Lord, before Darth Mortis snapped his neck with the Force, killing him. Kallig then took Thanaton's seat on the Council, taking the name Darth Nox and Thanaton's position as head of the Sphere of Ancient Knowledge. Personality Darth Vowrawn was a charming and sophisticated elder statesman who had served on the Dark Council for decades; a feat very rare due to many members being replaced in weeks. His passionate, almost hedonistic pursuit of challenge was well known among his peers, who have learned never to underestimate his cutthroat enthusiasm. However, he did seem to genuinely care for his bodyguards, revealing himself in order to spare the life of his apprentice Qet. As the head of the Sphere of Production and Logistics, Vowrawn was excellent with numbers and was aware that the Empire was at a disadvantage to the Republic in terms of soldiers, resources, and allies. He also seemed to be against the Empire's anti alien policies, a sentiment shared with Darth Marr. This was demonstrated clearly, when he supported Darth Karrid's ascension to the Dark Council after the death of Darth Hadra. Powers and Abilities Vowrawn was knowledgable in ancient Sith rituals and magics; able to release the Entity from her imprisonment. He was also formidably charming and cunning, successfully disguising himself as a Republic asset during the battle of Corellia and orchestrating the downfall of Darth Baras, not to mention remaining a member of the Dark Council longer than any of his peers. Navigation Category:Sophisticated Category:Dark Knights Category:Aliens Category:Star Wars Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Leader Category:Honorable Category:Humanoid Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Master Manipulator Category:Elderly Category:Military Category:Propagandists Category:Male Category:Affably Evil Category:Oppressors Category:Lawful Evil Category:Extremists Category:Warlords Category:Mongers Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Protective Category:Monarchs Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice Category:Deceased Category:Karma Houdini